muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Louise Gold
Louise Gold (b. 1956), trained at the Arts Educational School, is an actress and puppeteer who has done extensive stage work in Britain (especially in musical theatre), as well as being a recurring puppeteer in various Muppet productions. She was the only British member of The Muppet Show performing team. She joined the Muppet Team in 1977, during the second season of The Muppet Show.. While on The Muppet Show, she frequently worked as assistant to Jim Henson when performing characters that would require more than one person. She has also been teamed with Jerry Nelson often times over the years in various productions, especially for musical numbers. She commented on this, saying: "I guess people think we sound good together!""Loud, Left-handed and Lovely" by Emma Shane In the Muppet Show Fan Club newsletter (Volume 3, No 1, 1981), the 5'9" tall performer described the hiring process: "They were looking for a girl strong enough and tall enough to manipulate the puppets. I think I was chosen for my size, not my talent!" As a puppeteer, she went on to become a founding member of the team behind the satirical TV show Spitting Image. Her most recent stage credits (as a singer actress in musical theatre) include Tanya in Mamma Mia, Mrs Doasyouwouldbedoneby in The Waterbabies, Baroness Bomburst in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Miss Andrew in Mary Poppins, and Mrs Sowerberry/Mrs Bedwin in Oliver!. As a cabaret performer she has attempted to bring together both strands of her career, particularly in her own cabaret act LOUISE GOLD...By Appointment. Gold has not puppeteered in a major Muppet production in recent years, although in August of 2010, she led the Jim Henson's Camden walk. Credits * The Muppet Show: Afghan Hound, African Mask (Water), Annie Sue, Beakie (episode 307), Zelda Rose, Lou, Patti Saverne * The Great Muppet Caper: Annie Sue, Lou * The Muppets Go to the Movies: Popcorn Girl * The Dark Crystal: Gourmand Skeksis (puppetry only) * The Tale of the Bunny Picnic: Mother * The Ghost of Faffner Hall: Fughetta Faffner * The Muppet Christmas Carol: Mrs. Dilber, Cockney Woman * Sesame Street: Ethel Mermaid, Louisey, Mrs. Frazzle, Renata Scottie, Prunella, Diva, Super Nanny, Sally Messy Yuckyael, Anyone's Nose singer, Charmin', the Princess with the Pea, The Grand Royal Square Lover, Bob Lackey, Queen Olivia * The Secret Life of Toys: Hortense, Raisin, Daffodil * The Animal Show: Bunnie Bear (after the first season), Tizzy (after the first season), Rhonda Rat Rodent Reporter, Trudy the Chimpanzee, Inidra the Whale, Natasha the Tarantula, Doreen the Camel, Phoenicia the Hippopotamus, Winnie the Wasp, Monica the Musk Ox, Lulu the Potto, Alicia the Volcano Rabbit, Alicia the Snail, Mavis the Frog, Julie the Flamingo, Alana the Baboon, Virginia the Red Fox, Vic the Monitor Lizard, Stella the Stoat, Kiki the Rattlesnake, Hortense the Hornbill, Gilda the Gorilla * Muppet Treasure Island: Tourist Rat * Alice in Wonderland: Guinea Pigs, Flowers * Animal Farm: Mabel the chicken (voice only) * Mopatop's Shop: Meesey Mouse, Princess Lulabelle, Phoebe the Fortune Teller, Shula the Shark * A Green and Red Christmas See Also *Miscellaneous Cameos Sources External links * Fan page with extensive info. * Emma Shane's Interview with Gold Gold, Louise Gold